This Time Imperfect
by Praenubilus
Summary: HPSB harry spends his summer with sirius, but the problem is harry is falling in love with sirius. will sirius' past affect their relationship? rated r for next chapter.
1. Sing the Sorrow

This Time Imperfect  
  
Chapter One - Summers End  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters so please don't sue me; but if I did own them I'd give them tea.   
  
Harry was sitting in his room staring out the window. It was the summer after his 5th year, and it had been his best summer yet. He was finally living with his godfather, Sirius Black, whose name had been cleared soon after the capture of one Peter Pettigrew. Harry sensed he would be having more summers almost as well as this one had been.   
  
Harry stared at is godfather, who was working on his flying motorcycle. Harry was scared, he'd been slowly falling in love with his own godfather, and dismissing those thoughts from his mind was becoming harder and harder to do. It was even becoming hard to stand in the same room as the man for a prolonged period of time. A certain part of Harry's anatomy had kept rising to the occasion. Harry was fearful that if Sirius discovered his true feelings he'd be back with the Dursley's doorstep. That was not a chance Harry was willing to take.   
  
Something caught Harry's attention out of the corner of his eye. Sirius was waving at him, motioning for him to join him. Harry nodded and preceded downstairs. Harry walked out of the house and into the backyard.  
  
"Hey, Harry, I finished."  
  
Sirius wiped his hands and stood back. The motorcycle was in a much better condition then when Harry had last seen it. The once rusted and dying motorcycle was now sleek, black, and very much alive.   
  
"You wanna go for a ride?"  
  
Harry thought about it for a moment, weighing out the pros and cons.   
  
"Yeah."  
  
Sirius got on the bike and instructed Harry to sit behind him and hold on to his hips. Before Harry knew what was happening they were soaring high above the house and trees.   
  
Between the rumbling engine of the motorcycle between his thighs and being pressed against Sirius' back, the sensations Harry was feeling were overwhelming. Soon enough Harry was almost sure Sirius would be able to feel something poking him in the back.   
  
"Sirius, can we land? I don't feel so good."  
  
Sirius looked over his shoulder at Harry and smiled one of his 'I know something you don't' smiles. Harry just tried to look as sick as possible.   
  
As soon as they landed Harry rushed off to his room. Sirius shook his head as Harry ran off.  
  
"He gets weirder everyday." 


	2. Don't Burn The Flesh

This Time Imperfect 

Chapter 2 – Don't Burn The Flesh

Harry found himself sitting in his room once again. He was going to act on his feelings and soon, but every time he tried his Gryffindor courage had failed him. Now he only had three days left till he went back to Hogwarts and away from Sirius.

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by the god-awful smell of burning flesh. 'What the bloody hell is that?' he thought as he walked down the stairs toward the kitchen.

In the kitchen he found one Sirius Black cooking and singing while clad only in a pair of boxers. It seemed that the horrid smell of burning flesh was coming from whatever was burning in the frying pan. Sirius failed to notice this of course because he was spinning around with his eyes closed, while he sang.

Harry leaned against the doorframe and laughed. Sirius immediately stopped and turned to face the intruder. There was a moment of awkward silence before both of them collapsed in fits of laughter.

Harry had never seen Sirius in such apparel, so he couldn't help but get turned on.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a loud crash from the living room. They both began their way into the living room, where they found one very soot covered Remus Lupin.

"For once I'd like to land on my feet." He mumbled to himself.

"So how are my two favorite people in the world?"

Before either of them could answer, Remus put on a face of pure disgust and asked.

"What the bloody hell is that smell, Padfoot?"

Sirius rushed of into the kitchen while murmuring something about how no one appreciates breakfast.

"You let him cook?"

"He was up before me."

"Merlin have mercy on us."

Harry began to make his way back into the kitchen when Remus cleared his voice for attention.

"Harry, wait. I know I haven't been around much, you know with all the extra order missions. I know I missed your birthday, so here."

Remus held out a small box. Harry took the box and opened it. Inside there was a silver pendant in the shape of a Celtic Knot.

"It was your mum's, she was Irish. Anyway she wore it all the time. I think I remember her saying something about there being another half, and that when the two halves met they would join together."

"Did my father have the other one?"

"I'm sorry Harry, he didn't."

Harry hugged Remus and together they made their way into the kitchen.

Remus sat at the end of the table and began to read the Daily Prophet, while Harry went to go and try to help Sirius with "breakfast". Sirius was now attempting scrambled eggs. He wasn't doing a very good job, as there were more eggs out of the pan, then in it.

Harry was currently sneaking up behind Sirius, when Sirius turned around quickly and crashed right into Harry. More eggs went everywhere and both men wound up lying on the floor. Sirius was right on top of Harry. Harry was trying very hard not to grind his hips into Sirius', though he could sense Sirius could already feel Harry's hard member. Sirius looked down at Harry.

"You ok?" he asked as he got up, while, and Harry thought purposely, grinding his hips into Harry's.

Harry got up as quickly as he could and sat right down at the table. Remus sniffed the air and gave Harry an odd look as he cocked his head to the side. The unique scent of arousal hung in the air, and Remus being a werewolf, and it being so close to the full moon, could smell it.

Harry felt Remus' eyes on him so he excused himself from the table and ran off to go take one very cold shower. Remus looked at Sirius while he still pieced two and two together. Sirius turned around and looked at Remus.

"What's wrong, Moony?"

"Padfoot, has Harry been, oh, I don't know, acting a bit strange this summer?"

"Well, now that you mention it...yeah. Sometimes we'll be having a lot of fun and he'll go all still and excuse himself."

"And you have no clue why?"

"No, why?"

"Think, Padfoot, think."

Sirius stood there pondering about it.

"Can't say that I can think of a reason."

"You're so naïve, Padfoot."

With that comment Sirius widened his eyes in realization.

"Oh, you don't think, bloody hell, really Moony?"

"I'm pretty sure."

Sirius stood there for a moment, just thinking and scratching his neck.

"What should I do?"

"Don't encourage him, Padfoot."

"I'm not trying to."

"Try harder."

"Gods, Remus. What am I supposed to do? I'm trying my best here. Why did Lily and Jamie ever leave him with me? It should have been you. I'm **no** _parent_."

Harry, who was behind the kitchen door, burst in.

"So you don't want me then, that's how it is."

"Harry, that's not what I meant."

"I hate you, Sirius Black."

Harry ran back to his room. Sirius ran into the living room after him, but Harry was too quick. Sirius stood in the living room staring at Harry's closed door.

A very loud "Ahem." Interrupted his thoughts.

Sirius looked over at the fireplace and in it stood one very twinkly-eyed Albus Dumbledore.


	3. Do's and Don'ts

This Time Imperfect

Chapter 3 – Do's and Don't's

"Albus, it's so good to see you. To what do I owe the honour?" Sirius tried to growl it out sincerely as possible.

"I am actually here to speak with a certain werewolf."

"Yeah, Remus is in the-"

"I'm right here."

"Good. Then we may get started. First, I have yet to find a proper Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, and I was wondering...Sirius, if you would fill the position?"

Sirius had to think about it for a moment. If he took the job it meant being closer to Harry all year long, which was something he wanted. Sirius also knew how much Remus wanted the job back after Harry's third year.

"I'm sorry Albus, but I know someone better to fill the position. I think that Remus would appreciate the job better than I."

Remus interrupted with a suggestion of his own.

"I would love to take the position, but only if Sirius comes as well, and takes position as teacher's aide, while I am incapacitated."

"Very well, if you insist. Congratulations Professors Lupin and Black. Now I must return to Hogwarts, someone has been stealing my lemon drops and I wish to catch them in the act."

"Would you mind if I accompanied you, Albus. I believe a certain Potions Master has something for me."

"I wouldn't mind."

Remus and Albus took their leave, leaving Sirius alone with one very pissed off Potter.

Sirius walked upstairs to try and resolve things with Harry. When he came to the young man's door he found it was locked with a very complex locking charm.

"Reserare"

The door unlocked and opened to reveal that Harry was fast asleep with dried tears on his cheek. At this moment in time Sirius was amazed how much like James Harry really looked.

Sirius thought it would be better to talk to Harry later than disrupt him while he slept. Sirius walked to his room and took a page out of Harry's book; he decided to sleep away the rest of the day.

Two hours later Sirius was still staring at the ceiling, while willing himself to sleep. Somehow his thoughts always wandered back to Harry. He didn't know if he had wanted Harry all along, or if these thoughts were triggered by Remus' revelation.

Sirius decided to check on Harry.

He found Harry already sitting up and looking around.

"Harry."

"Leave me alone."

"Is that what really want?"

A single tear fell down Harry's face.

"No."

Sirius sat down on the bed next to Harry. They were facing each other but Harry's head was bent low. Sirius picked up Harry's chin.

"Look at me, Harry."

Harry did.

"Why would I want to get rid of you? I can't picture my life without you."

Why Sirius did what he did next, he didn't know; but he was glad he did it.

Sirius bent his head low and gave Harry a very soft loving kiss.

There was a sharp intake of breath from Harry; this was what he always wanted. So, he decided to take this kiss to the next level. He added a little tongue and Sirius granted entrance to it. The kiss seemed to go on forever. Eventually they broke for air, both of them gasping for it.

Sirius spoke first.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Sirius got up.

"Wait."

Sirius stopped.

"Don't go."

"Harry, this is wrong."

"Is it still wrong if you and I both want it?"

Harry got up and kissed Sirius again. Sirius didn't stop this time. Without breaking the kiss they slowly made their way over to the bed. Again they had to break for air. They began to undress each other as fast as possible.

"Harry, are you sure about this?"

"I've never been so sure of something in my life."

With that Sirius lifted Harry onto the bed and took position between Harry's legs.

"Last chance, Harry."

"Sirius, please, just fuck me."

And Sirius did.

They started out slow, both of them wanting to savour their first time with each other, bit as the pressure for release grew, their pace sped up. Their lovemaking grew rapid and more passionate. The room was full of moans, groans, and shouts.

But above all that noise you could hear one shout that stood out from the rest, and it sounded like someone had yelled....

"OH, JAMES!"

A/N: Originally chapter two and three were one giant chapter, but I felt the need to split it? So who liked my cliffie? I did. I probably won't be able to update until school starts. Unless I get lots of reviews....


	4. Lover's Quarrel

This Time Imperfect

Chapter 4 – Lover's Quarrel

- - -

A/N: Before I start there is something I wish to say. Ok rather, two things.

1. Thanks for all the reviews....they got you this update....sorry it's so short though

2. **Elanastar****:** Why did you go and ruin my mood? Just for that, I think I might add some weird plot twist or something. Leave my tackiness and me alone. ::turns to tackiness:: "It's ok I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt your feelings." If you don't like it stop reading. This is my first Sirius/Harry fic, and I like cliché's in my first fic's.

After the basic euphoria wore off Harry realized what Sirius had shouted.

"James?!"

"Huh?"

"James! You said James."

Harry got up and wrapped a sheet around himself.

"No I didn't"

"I know what I heard. Gods, I can't believe I wait this long for you; and you can't tell the difference between my father and me. Tell me, was he as great a shag as I am? Or am I just a toy in some sick fantasy?"

"Harry, I didn't—you just look so much like him."

"Shutup! I don't care!"

Harry moved even closer to the door.

"Harry, I wasn't thinking. Just come back."

"Were you ever with him?"

"Harry, just come back here. We can talk about this in the morning."

"Don't change the subject! Just answer the bloody question."

Sirius sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Harry, what you have to understand is—"

"Oh gods, I can't believe this. Tell me, tell me about you and my dad then."

"James, your father and I, we were a bit of an item, though no one else knew. He left me after the Whomping Willow incident without so much as a second look."

"And now I'm here to be replacement James for you?

Sirius got up and edged closer to Harry.

"No, Harry, your more than a replacement."

Sirius regretted those words as soon as they left his mouth.

"Get away from me. Just stay where you are. Don't you dare come near me.......Get out!"

"Harry, let me explain—"

"GET OUT!"

Sirius knew there would be no use trying to fix this tonight, so he left the room and returned to his own.


	5. Notes and Sorrow

This Time Imperfect

Chapter 5 – Notes and Sorrow

- - -

At around three in the morning Harry decided that he really didn't want to face Sirius the next day. He needed time to think, or better yet be alone. He didn't want to leave the way he was, but there was no other way. Sirius would never let him leave on his own.

Harry quickly packed up his belongings, but only what he was going to need for school. After that, he scribbled a note to Sirius.

_Sirius, _

_I need some time to think and breath, I'll get to Hogwarts from where I am. Don't worry. Next time I write it will be from Hogwarts._

_Harry_

Harry grabbed some money and he was off. He really hadn't decided where he was going to go. Hogwarts was out of the question, and he really didn't feel like dealing with the Weasley's. That left the Leaky Cauldron; after all it wasn't his first time staying there.

He summoned the knight bus and was on his way to Diagon Alley. It was late and The Leaky Cauldron was filled with an odd sort of people. Harry quickly sought out Tom and asked for a room.

By five in the morning Harry was completely settled in his temporary living quarters.

Meanwhile, back in the Black Country estate, one very drowsy Sirius Black rose to go and check on one Harry Potter who seemed to be missing.

Frantically Sirius searched the house for the young man, but he was nowhere to be found. At one point Sirius needed the loo, because nature had called. That's when he noticed an envelope sitting on the toilet. The envelope read:

_I thought maybe you might come first in the morning._

"Harry!"

- - -

A/N: I'm sorry about this chapter too guys....it's just I'm not in a very good mood, although all those reviews sure did the job for a while. Anyways, Harry doesn't know Sirius is going to be a Professor....but will Harry find solace in another?


End file.
